Broń Biała
Zaimprowizowane 1. Sztacheta - Absolutny klasyk imprez w remizie. Podbiegasz do płota, odrywasz i jazda. Po paru plombach w gębę każdemu odechce się dalej fikać. 2. Krzesło - Po pustej butelce od browara twój drugi ulubiony obiekt podczas barowej zadymy. 3. Patelnia - Nie próbuję cię przekonać, że jest to broń biała, którą wziąłby ze sobą komandos idący na akcję, ale co stanie się, gdy ktoś zaatakuje cię w trakcie robienia obiadu? 4. Tulipan - "Przychodzi facet na dyskotę do Wołomina a bramkarz mu na to..." To zna chyba każdy. Przy temperamencie dzisiejszych ludzi nie znajdziesz chyba knajpy, w której kogoś nie pochlastaliby takim czymś. Zasada tworzenia prosta - dopijasz piwo, łapiesz za szyjkę i trach - odbijasz denko o kant stołu. 5. Łańcuch - Ulibiona broń gangerów. Możesz nią chłostać, owinąć sobie dookoła dłoni i użyć jako kastetu albo kogoś nim poddusić. Tak naprawdę nie jest to zbyt skuteczna broń, ale wygląda totalnie efektownie. 6. Kamień - Kamulec, cegła, odprysk betonu. Niewiele, ale jest zawsze pod ręką i można komuś przykwasić w gębe. 7. Badyl - Kolejna z broni improwizowanej, bo raczej nie będziesz tego nosił ze sobą, nie? W każdym razie solidnym, ciężkim badylem można komuś nieźle porachować gnaty. A potem przyda się do ogniska. 8. Nakrętka od hydrantu - Taki bieda kastet. Popisowy numer chłopaków z Wołomina. Pamiętaj jednak, że masz dużą szansę na to, że po użyciu twoja dłoń może się okazać w stanie równie fatalnym jak gęba gościa, któremu przywaliłeś. Zaimprowizowane 1. Sztacheta - Absolutny klasyk imprez w remizie. Podbiegasz do płota, odrywasz i jazda. Po paru plombach w gębę każdemu odechce się dalej fikać. 2. Krzesło - Po pustej butelce od browara twój drugi ulubiony obiekt podczas barowej zadymy. 3. Patelnia - Nie próbuję cię przekonać, że jest to broń biała, którą wziąłby ze sobą komandos idący na akcję, ale co stanie się, gdy ktoś zaatakuje cię w trakcie robienia obiadu? 4. Tulipan - "Przychodzi facet na dyskotę do Wołomina a bramkarz mu na to..." To zna chyba każdy. Przy temperamencie dzisiejszych ludzi nie znajdziesz chyba knajpy, w której kogoś nie pochlastaliby takim czymś. Zasada tworzenia prosta - dopijasz piwo, łapiesz za szyjkę i trach - odbijasz denko o kant stołu. 5. Łańcuch - Ulibiona broń gangerów. Możesz nią chłostać, owinąć sobie dookoła dłoni i użyć jako kastetu albo kogoś nim poddusić. Tak naprawdę nie jest to zbyt skuteczna broń, ale wygląda totalnie efektownie. 6. Kamień - Kamulec, cegła, odprysk betonu. Niewiele, ale jest zawsze pod ręką i można komuś przykwasić w gębe. 7. Badyl - Kolejna z broni improwizowanej, bo raczej nie będziesz tego nosił ze sobą, nie? W każdym razie solidnym, ciężkim badylem można komuś nieźle porachować gnaty. A potem przyda się do ogniska. 8. Nakrętka od hydrantu - Taki bieda kastet. Popisowy numer chłopaków z Wołomina. Pamiętaj jednak, że masz dużą szansę na to, że po użyciu twoja dłoń może się okazać w stanie równie fatalnym jak gęba gościa, któremu przywaliłeś. 9. Nóż kuchenny - Szału nie ma, ale znajdziesz ich pod dostatkiem w każdym zrujnowanym domu. Do zadźgania albo pochlastania kogoś wystarczy. 10. Gazrura - Całkiem przyjemne urządzenie. Kawał pręta, który nigdy cię nie zawiedzie. Niektórzy specjaliści wypełniają je cementem, aby dodać trochę... Efektu. 11. Pogrzebacz - Pogrzeb przy kimś pogrzebaczem, to zaraz się okaże, że facetowi trzeba będzie wyprawić pogrzeb. A tak na poważnie - kawał stalowego pręta z ciężkim hakiem na końcu nie może być czymś złym. 12. Kij bilardowy - Zanim ludzkość wróciła do perfekcji w tworzeniu włóczni, ich funkcję często pełniły kije bilardowe. Są lekkie i wytrzymałe, można wbić je komuś w oko albo rzucić - jeżeli zaostrzysz koniec, wrogowi nie będzie do śmiechu. 13. Kij golfowy - "Łomot kijem golfowym to doskonały sposób na zepsucie komuś spaceru" - Co? Tak powiedział taki facet, Winston Churchill. Nie wiem, kim on był, ale miał rację. Pręt z najlepszej możliwej stali z obciążnikiem na końcu o doskonałym wyważeniu - coś takiego nie może się zmarnować do pukania plastikowych piłeczek. Takie urządzenia są wprost stworzone do gniecenia cudzych łbów. 14. Hokej - Nasi południowi sąsiedzi podobno używali ich do popychania gumowych krążków po lodzie, ale ja widzę o wiele lepsze zastosowanie - Półtora metra totalnego łomotu. 15. Łyżka - Podobno dzicy opracowali sekretną sztukę walki, która sprawia, że człowiek uzbrojony w łyżkę ma... Totalnie bezużyteczną broń. Narzędzia 1. Młotek - Doskonały do wbijania gwoździ i przesłuchiwania. Kilka ciosów po kolanach i każdy ci się rozśpiewa. Ewentualnie możesz też gruchnąć kogoś parę razy po głowie. 2. Kafar - Wielki młot bo wbijania różnych rzeczy w glebę. Jeżeli jednak wyciskasz bez problemu sto pięćdziesiąt na klatę, może ci posłużyć także to walki. 3. Śrubokręt - Taki bieda sztylet. Niby niegroźny, ale jeżeli dźgniesz kogoś kilkanaście razy w bebechy, to gość przestanie szydzić z twojego śrubokręta. 4. Tasak - Ciężkawe ostrze w formie małego toporka lub wielkiego, szerokiego noża - stworzone do rąbania mięsa i do tego sprawdza się wyśmienicie. A fakt czy to mięso jest już martwe, czy zaraz będzie nie ma chyba znaczenia. 5. Piła spalinowa - Głośna, ciężka i nieporęczna, jednak chyba nie znajdzesz nikogo, kto nie zlałby się ze strachu widząc biegnącego na niego mutasa z czymś takim w garści. Jeżeli zdołasz kogoś tym popieścić, to faceta wypruje w mig. Nie ma jednak żadnej z zalet broni białej - nie jest cicha, a do jej funkcjonowania potrzebujesz paliwa, o które nie jest tak znowu łatwo. 6. Widły - Pożyteczne urządzenie rolnicze, służące do przerzucania siana, gnoju oraz do zatrzymywania szarżujących na ciebie mutantów poprzez nastawianie ich na sztorc. 7. Motyka - Może i wygląda głupio, ale pomyśl nad tym - tak naprawdę to po prostu siekera z ostrzem obróconym o 90 stopni. Ja bym co prawda nie używał, ale był taki koleś, Pol Pot, który motyką zabił jedną trzecią jakiegoś narodu. I co, łyso ci? 8. Kosa - Kolejne fantastyczne narzędzie rolnicze, tym razem w formie gigantycznego ostrza na długim kiju. Takich, postawionych na sztorc używali przed wojną jacyś goście i nadziewali na nich ruskich z karabinami, więc to nie może być taka znowu zła broń, co nie? 9. Klucz - do opon, francuz albo żabka - w każdym samochodzie lub skrzynce narzędziowej znajdziesz solidny kawał żelastwa idealny do rozbijania łbów. 10. Szpadel - Przydatne urządzenie. Wykopiesz albo odkopiesz nim grób, sporządzisz miejsce pod latrynę, ewentualnie utniesz albo spłaszczysz komuś czerep. 11. Siekiera - Fantastyczne narzędzie. Z czymś takim w łapie drzwi, opał ani wrogie łby nie będą ci straszne. Jest jednak przy tym trochę nieporęczna - warto wozić w samochodzie, ale taszczyć ze sobą na plecach już nie. Chyba, że złapiesz jakiś mniejszy toporek. Broń bojowa 1. Glewia - Spore ostrze na trzonku. Dzicy posługują się tą bronią, a oni w kwestii ostrzy znają się na rzeczy. Taką bronią można dźgać, można rąbać, a dzięki jej rozmiarom taki na przykład mutek nadal trzyma się na dytans. 2. Elektryczny pastuch - Te urządzenia służyły do zaganiania bydła, jednak jeszcze lepiej sprawdzają się na ludziach. Bo widzisz, my mamy trochę cieńszą skórę i dwieście tysięcy wolt przepływające 2. Paralizator - Takie dziwne plastikowe coś z wystającymi metalowymi bolcami. Jeżeli załatwisz do tego działające baterie, będziesz mógł popieścić kogoś napięciem sięgającym nawet dwóch miliona wolt. Po czymś takim pacjent będzie leżał na glebie dobre kilka sekund. 4. Garota - Struna od fortepianu z dorobionymi uchwytami. Podchodzisz do kogoś cichcem od tyłu, zarzucasz mu to na szyję i zaciskasz. Po kilku chwilach facet będzie stygł, a ty załatwisz go bez hałasu i bez plamy krwi na glebie. 5. Kańczug - Weź kilka sznurków, połącz je jedną rękojeścią, a na pozostałych końcach umieść jakieś ciężarki, albo haki. Przed uderzeniem czegoś takiego trudno się osłonić, a trafiony choćby kilkoma takimi sznurkami będzie wyglądał jak totalnie zmasakrowany. 6. Bicz - Był kiedyś taki gość, Indiana Jones. I on robił niezłe akcje z takim biczem. Tłukł nim ludzi, wytrącał pistolety z rąk i w ogóle znalazł świętego graala. Możesz pójść za jego przykładem i też użyć bicza do czegoś poza poganianiem niewolników. 7. Korbacz - Taki łańcuch, tylko poziom wyżej. Dodaj do wyżej wymienionego jakiś trzonek z jednej, oraz jakiś fajny obciążnik z drugiej i otrzymujesz korbacz. O ile fachowcy na widok łańcucha się zaśmieją, to na widok korbacza zbledną. Czymś takim można gnieść karoserie samochodów, a czachę rozbijesz absolutnie każdemu, kto stanie ci na drodze. Wymaga jednak trochę wprawy w użytkowaniu, bo możesz samemu sobie roztrzaskać plecy. 8. Nabita pałka - Taka pałka, której ktoś dodał nieco więcej "boom" - nabił gwoździami, owinął drutem kolczastym albo dodatkowo obciążył - coś takiego nie może przeszkadzać w spuszczaniu lania wrogom. 9. Kastet - Tu już mówimy o broni z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Łatwo schować, a jak już komuś wygarniesz, to twarz typa będzie zmasakrowana. Wartościowa znajdźka. 10. Pałka - Taki badyl, na który ktoś poświęcił na tyle dużo czasu, żeby nadać mu nieco więcej cech użytkowych, na przykład owijkę od rakiety tenisowej w ramach rękojeści. Możesz zrobić sam, a jak coś takiego znajdziesz, to masz dużą szanse, że jej autor wybrał do tego celu lepszy jakościowo materiał od przypadkowego badyla. 11. Bejsbol - To podobno służyło do uprawiania jakiegoś sportu. Nie wiem jakiego, ale pomimo, iż ten sport nigdy się u nas nie przyjął, to takie kije były bardzo popularne wśród kibiców piłki nożnej. Można by powiedzieć, że to nieoficjalne godło Kielc. 12. Nóż bojowy - Bagnet do kałacha, solidna finka albo inne tego typu - takie noże nie służą do smarowania margaryny. Jeżeli wpadnie ci coś takiego w łapy to zatrzymaj sobie, bo masz dużą szansę, że do końca życia nie zobaczysz lepszego ostrza. 13. Tonfa - Taka pała z poprzeczką. Podobno można zakładać nią jakieś tam dźwignie, czy coś. Ja co prawda nie umiem, ale jak złapiesz za ten dłuższy koniec i walniesz tą poprzeczką typa między oczy to działa równie dobrze. 14. Saperka - To taka łopatka z krótkim trzonkiem. Może i można nią kopać, ale to Ruscy wymyślili całą sztukę walki saperką - dźwignie, ciosy w obojczyk i tak dalej. Rąbnięcie taką łopatką w łeb to nic zabawnego, mówię ci. 15. Pała teleskopowa - Kolejne fantastyczne urządzenie. Taki metalowy pręt, tylko że możesz go sobie złożyć i schować do kieszeni. Do tego fantastycznie wygodna rękojeść - to zupełnie nowa jakość łamania gnatów. 16. Maczeta - Krakowski klasyk. To po prostu solidny kawał ostrza. Porąbiesz nią drobniejsze kawałki drewna do ogniska, albo rozwalisz komuś łeb. W obu celach sprawdza się znakomicie. 17. Kolczasty kastet - Niektóre kastety miewały wypustki lub kolce służące do trzaskania gnatów, do niektórych takie bajery z czasem dospawano. Tak czy tak, jeżeli umiesz się lać na pięści, to takie urządzenie będzie twoim ulubieńcem. 18. Złomomiecz - Dla niektórych zwykły nóż to było za mało, albo nie mieli akurat maczety pod ręką. Prawdziwymi fachowcami w robieniu złomomieczy są dzicy. Ich wyroby tną równie dobrze, jak prawdziwa, przecwojenna szabla. 19. Szabla - Takie szable nosili przed wojną wysocy rangą oficerowie, a po wojnie lubowali się w nich dowódcy pancerniaków. Szabla to świetna rzecz, dobrze naostrzona skróci o głowę nawet twardego mutasa. 20. Katana - Rzadka znajdka. Jeżeli uda ci się znaleźć taką prawdziwą, a nie marną podróbę do wieszania na ścianie, to znalazłeś kawał doskonałego ostrza. Są lekkie, więc nie będą tak przeszkadzać w noszeniu. 21. Scyzor - Szwajcar, motyl albo sprężyniak, jego zaletą jest to, że po złożeniu łatwiej go ukryjesz. A są miejsca, gdzie z żadną bronią nie wpuszczają. Ja mimo nie lubię nigdzie chodzić bez asa w rękawie. 22. Włócznia - Ta zapomniana, starodawna broń powraca do łask tam, gdzie nie ma amunicji, żeby zapolować. Włócznią dosięgniesz wroga nim od dosięgnie ciebie. Chyba że ma spluwę albo łuk, wtedy to, co powiedziałem wcześniej nie liczy się. Broń prosta dystansowa 1. Proca - Zapomnij o gumce z majtek i rozgałęzionym patyku - prawdziwą, hardkorową procę w postapokaliptycznej Polsce robi się ze sznurka i na przykład nakrętki od butelki. Wkładasz kamień w nakrętkę, kręcisz i puszczasz jeden koniec sznurka. Trzeba trochę wprawy, żeby przycelować, ale idzie spokojnie roztrzaskać łeb. 2. Rzutki - Małe, kolczaste i pierzaste dranie. Jeżeli masz dobry zamach, możesz spokojnie wbić komuś coś takiego w głowę. Unikaj tylko tych rzutek od elektronicznych tarcz - miękkie plastikowe noski już takie zabójce nie są. 3. Łuk - Był kiedyś taki koleś, Robin Hood. I on strzelał z łuku. Chyba nawet dobrze z tego łuku strzelał. Ogólnie łuk to przyzwoita, celna i cicha broń. Jeżeli trafisz na przedwojenny łuk bloczkowy, to będziesz zadziwiony, jak łatwo napiąć coś, co wyrzuca strzałę z tak śmiercionośną siłą. 4. Kusza - Kawał wartościowego sprzętu. Przed wojną robili takie cudeńka, na które normalnie pasowała optyka od broni palnej. A i jest po co tą optykę montować - z dobrej kuszy możesz razić wroga nawet na dystansie sześciuset metrów. 5. Kamień - O czym tu mówić. Bierzesz kamień, albo połówkę cegły i rzucasz. 6. Dzida - Ciężki, zaostrzony badyl. Jeżeli nauczysz się techniki rzutu, będziesz w stanie cisnąć na tyle mocno, aby przebić pacjeta na wylot, na dystansie do dwudziestu metrów. 7. Nóż - Niektóre noże nie są przeznaczone do cięcia. Zazwyczaj mają szczątkową rękojeść i są wyważone tak, aby dało się nimi rzucać. Nie jest to proste, ale znam kilku takich, co wolą rzucić nożem, zamiast strzelać z klamki. Znaleźć jednak dobry nóż do rzucania nie jest łatwo. 8. Shuriken - Byli kiedyś, gdzieś w Rosji chyba, tacy goście co chodzili cali na czarno, znikali w oparach dymu i miotali takimi rzeczami. Ma ostrza z każdej strony, więc nie ryzykujesz trafienia rękojeścią jak w przypadku noża. 9. Dmuchawka - Weź około półtora metra cienkiej rurki PCV, zmajstruj jakieś kolce z pomponami, które doszczelnią lufę i jazda - jeżeli wytoczysz igły w jakiejś trującej mazi, efekt powinien być zadowalający. 10. Koktajl mołotowa - Butelka, szmata, olej, benzyna i jazda - jest to prosta, acz skuteczna droga do puszczenia czegoś dymem. Kim był Mołotow? tego nie wiem, ale to musiał być całkiem łebski gość. 11. Lipny miotacz ognia - Trochę taśmy klejącej, benzynowa zapalniczka i ogrodowa polewaczka do pestycydów pozwolą ci zmajstrować urządzenie, dzięki któremu będziesz mógł urządzić grilla dla mas. Category:Wiedza